Transporting things by vehicle often requires that the items be stabilized or tied down in some manner. Ropes, lines and straps are therefore often tightly drawn over the top of the item, such as a piece of furniture, to keep it in place during transport. One of the problems with this is that even though the item is tied down, movement and vibration of the vehicle causes the item to shift and move slightly during transport. This causes the rope to bear against, and often damage, the point or points on the item against which it presses with the greatest force. These points are usually where the rope changes direction as it passes over the item due to a change in its shape. Also, the rope itself, even without vibration and other movement during transport, can cause denting and damage to the item, especially at the corners. Although the use of flat straps in lieu of round ropes helps to eliminate the problem, abrasion, denting and other damage to the item can still occur.